Little Bee
by kikigraysonwest
Summary: Team Bee Learns about their leaders past in a very different way.
1. Chapter 1

**Story I'm doing with Sideskicks-anonymous. I hope you enjoy this. See you at the end.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

In a laboratory deep underground, a young woman fiddled with an old experiment. Her blond hair was pulled back to keep it out of her face, which was scrunched up in concentration. Not far away, another woman sat at one of the junk-filled work tables. She was completely oblivious to her companion, too engrossed in a book to care about the outside world. She absentmindedly twirled a strand of her dark- blue hair around one finger as she immersed herself in a fictional world.

The spell was broken, however, as the blond woman suddenly let out a shout. "Haha, I did it! It's complete!"

The second woman jumped at the noise, dropping her book. She shot her companion a dirty look, which went unnoticed as the blond lifted up her invention to the heavens.

"Look, Sides!" She said excitedly, holding the machine out to her friend for inspection.

"What? What is it?" The other girl snapped as she bent over to pick up her book. She had just been getting to the good part…

"This, my little mushroom, is THE DE-AGED RAY." The blond woman said teasingly. She adjusted her grip on the strange machine, holding it like a gun. "Now hold still; I wanna see if it works"

"My name is Sidekicks, and I'm not a mushroom." Sidekicks eyed the ray warily. Slowly, she edged her seat out of its trajectory. "And you're not testing that thing on me. Go find a squirrel or something to fire it at."

"Aww come on, I promise it won't hurt you...I think. And how dare you tell me to look for a squirrel!" The blond added indignantly. "They're too fast for me."

"Then here's an idea, Kiki,why don't I test it on YOU? It's your invention, you might as well be the guinea pig."

Kiki looked at her friend with wide eyes and took a step back. "Okay, you no be subject," she relented Her brow furrowed in thought. "Now what or how am I ?..." Suddenly her eyebrows shot up as an idea formed in her head. She spun around and dashed deeper into the lab. "Sidekicks, come! Me got idea!"

"Coming, Grimlock." Sidekicks rolled her eyes and followed the blond blur.

"Aww, you called me Grimlock." Kiki notices with a smile. But her attention quickly snapped back to the matter at hand. Weaving through piles of tools and salvaged machine parts, she and Sidekicks eventually arrived at a metal arch set up against the wall. Sidekicks' eyebrows raised; the design looked familiar.

"Now Sides, before you ask, this is not a ground bridge. That over there is a "Ground Bridge'." Kiki said, jabbing a thumb toward another metal arch a few hundred yards away. Sidekicks did a double take.

"You have a ground bridge and you never told me?!" Sidekicks raced toward the other machine in awe. "How far is its range? Could it transport me to Florida? Or Europe?!"

Kiki gave her friend a blank look. "Yes, but we no use that now. I need to test this out, and not here. So come on," She dragged a reluctant Sidekicks back to the first arch. "Now, this is Dimension Portal Number two. Number one turned out to be a Ground Bridge."

Kiki fixed her friend with an unusually sober look. "Listen carefully, my little mushroom: no bring any food, drinks nor anything made of garnet."

Sidekicks looked at her incredulously, cocking an eyebrow.

"What? You never be too sure. Now, with that out of the way, through the portal to a mystical place! Where we go, I cannot tell you. Well, I can… but I won't." Kiki laughed as she input something into the controls. The metal arch hummed, a red vortex forming in its center. The mad scientist grabbed Sidekicks and stepped into the vortex.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Sidekicks muttered as she let herself be dragged into the portal. "Are you sure we can't go to Europe to test your thingy out?"

"No, I have better plans." Kiki let out a laugh that sent a shiver down Sidekicks' spine. "Now come along, Sides; we have work to do!"

Bright light blinded them as they stepped through the arch. A strange tingling rushed over their bodies, making their hair stand on end. And then with a lurch, it stopped. Sidekicks blinked away the afterimages left by the portal and looked around. They definitely weren't in the lab anymore; tall trees surrounded them in a sea of green. Kiki grinned, pleased that her machine had worked again. "Here we are!"

"Where are we?" Sidekicks spun in a slow circle, taking everything in. This looked nothing like the land around their lab.

"Where would be the fun in telling you?" Kiki said with an evil grin. "Come, my little mushroom, our subject awaits."

Sidekicks watched her friend enter the woods, feeling a chill of foreboding. Whatever was about to happen, she had a feeling it was not going to end well.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Story idea-Kiki**

 **Editor- Sidekicks-anonymous, Thank her for this, shot her a PM telling her how awesome she put this. I'm glad I asked her for help.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO, oh man it's bin a while. Hi everyone of you who's readind this and a huge Thanks too Sidekicks-annoyous. she part this altogether so PM her a big thank you. Thy must read her stories thier great. Anyways, don't want to waste anymore time so read on friends.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They walked through the woods for what seemed like hours.

"Note to self: make dimension portal teleport near the location," Kiki said tiredly. She looked up at the now-pitch-black sky. "Sorry if you get in trouble for being late when we get back ...or is it a completely different time here then there? Maybe."

"I doubt time matters much in interdimensional travel." Sidekicks said, navigating carefully through a particularly thick patch of greenery. "Remind me again why we couldn't go to Europe?"

Ignoring that question once again, Kiki kept walking. Suddenly, the trees ended. In front of them was a long wall, like an army fortification. Jagged metal objects were visible over the top. Kiki smiled, recognizing the sight. "We're here. So, I'll wait until you put the two together. Now come on, we're wasting daylight...nightlight."

Sidekick's squinted at the structure in front of them. It was hard to see in the darkness of the night, but it seemed familiar.

"Huh. This looks kinda like the junkyard from-" she stopped suddenly, eyes widening as it clicked. She ran forward to catch up, suddenly on the verge of panic. "Kiki, what dimension are we in exactly?!"

Kiki chuckled, putting on an expression of mock surprise. "Oh my, she figured it out. Whatever shall I do? Do you need help getting over this wall or can you climb it yourself?" She asked, pointing to the wall.

"Oh, no. Nonononononono. N.O." Sidekicks crossed her arms stubbornly. "I am NOT helping you test out your new toy on the Autobots. Especially not THESE Autobots. They're dealing with a massive prison break, they don't need you making life more difficult for them."

Kiki gave her friend a kicked-puppy look. "If you help me with this, I promise to take you to Europe or wherever you want to go for the next two months."

Sidekick's resolve faltered a bit at the thought of Europe, but she resisted. "What if your thingie doesn't work, and it hurts one of them? I'd feel awful. And they might squish us in retribution."

Kiki thought about that for a moment. "Well, if something does go wrong, all I got to do is run faster than you," she said, smiling. "But it won't come to that, I promise. Now do you need help or are you good?"

Sidekicks glared at her. "I'm. Not. Going. This is a bad idea; we should just go home and find a squirrel."

Kiki gave her an odd look, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, sucks to be you then." With that, she quickly scaled the wall, jumping over the top to the ground below.

Sidekicks watched her climb over the fence before turning away. Then she turned back. Then away again.

"For Pete's sake..." she finally sighed. She ran at the gate and clambered over. "Somebody's got to keep her out of trouble..." she muttered. Easing herself over the top, she jumped off, rolling as she hit the ground to ease the impact. Kiki was waiting for her. She gave her friend a smug grin, which Sidekicks ignored.

They ran through the junkyard as stealthily as they could. Sideswipe and Russell who were watching television a few hundred yards away. Sidekicks eyed them with trepidation, praying the television would cover the sound of their footsteps.

"So what exactly are you doing with this thing?" she whispered to Kiki.

"Well, we're looking for the perfect victim. Someone small, adorable and too sweet for their own good." Kiki whispered as they neared the Alchemor and the Autobots' sleeping area.

Sidekicks think about that for a moment. "So...Fix-it?"

"Yeah—wait, what? No, heck no!" Kiki half yelled. "Okay, let me rephrase that. Someone who is awesome, still cute, a very good fighter-and whose name is connected to honey."

"Wait, Bumblebee? You want to test your invention on Bumblebee?!" Sidekicks demanded, shocked. "But he's the glue that holds this team together! If something happens to him, they're sunk! Why don't we test it on Fix-it? He's expendable."

Kiki turned around and gripped Sidekicks' shoulders. "Sides, Sides, B.A.E. Listen. No harm will come to 'Bee, I promise you, or my name isn't Kiki Alina Grayson-West." She said with a smile. "Okay?"

Sidekicks looked at her skeptically, but nodded in acknowledgement. She was still uncertain, though. Kiki undoubtedly meant no harm, but Sidekicks had seen enough of her crazy inventions to know they didn't always do what she intended. Still, she followed Kiki into the crashed ship. The halls were empty; all the other bots were apparently in recharge.

Kiki looked back and forth, examining the walls. "Bee's berth-room should right around...here." She said, stopping before a door.

"How are we going to get it open?" Sidekicks asked, eyeing the keypad set ten feet up the wall. "We're not tall enough to reach the access panel."

Kiki knelt down." Stand on my shoulders. I know the password, so you need to listen very carefully okay."

"Ooo-kay..." Sidekicks climbed onto her shoulders, still not convinced of the wisdom of this idea.

Kiki's eyes widened slightly as she lifted her friend up. "Huh, for someone so short you're kinda heavy." She said softly. Sidekicks rolled her eyes. She typed the password as Kiki relayed it. When she punched the final number, the panel flashed green and the door noiselessly slid open.

Sidekicks jumped down. Staring into the darkness that is Bumblebee's chambers, she felt another rush of anxiety. "We SO shouldn't be doing this..."

Kiki chuckled. "And we are anyway." She tiptoed inside. "Come, we go do job now. And be very quiet—we don't want to wake him up."

Sidekicks stayed behind as Kiki crept toward Bumblebee's berth, a huge black shape barely visible in the dark room. In her head, she calculated the likelihood of successfully dragging Kiki away from here before she could experiment on anyone. Even if her mysterious device didn't hurt Bee, Sidekicks doubted he'd be happy about being used as a guinea pig. And Grimlock would REALLY not be happy. Sidekicks shudderedat the sudden image of a Dinobot foot coming down on her head.

"Kiki? I'm having second thoughts about this," she squeaked.

"Sides, if you're going to tell me this isn't a good idea, I advise you not to say anything because it's not going to work. When Kiki puts her mind something, her mind don't change." Kiki replied without looking back. "Don't worry, every thing's goin' to be fine. Okay?"

"How am I supposed to not worry? You haven't even told me what your ray thingy is supposed to do!"

Kiki stopped in her tracks, a blush of embarrassment appearing on her face. "To tell you the truth, I'm not a hundred percent sure what this thing does." She admitted, biting her lip.

"WHAT?!" Sidekicks screeched before she could stop herself. She clap my hands over my mouth in horror as she realized what she'd done. But after the shout stopped echoing and no one had appeared to investigate, she decided it had gone unnoticed and turned her attention back to Kiki.

"You want to use an untested gadget on a sentient being, and you don't even know what it does?" Sidekicks demanded in an angry whisper. "Kiki, I love you, but I am NOT letting you unleash your crazy invention on my favorite Autobot of all time."

Kiki looked at her with a pouty puppy-dog face. "But, but I want to know what it does!" She argued, lip trembling. "And-and you no want me know what it do!"

"I never said you couldn't test it, just not on Bumblebee!" Sidekicks turned to leave the room. "Look, if you really can't use an animal as a test subject, then let's go find a Decepticon or something. There's no reason that wouldn't work."

Kiki watched her walk away. "Yeah, you go find a Decepticon while I go do this." Without warning, she dashed the rest of the way to Bumblebee's berth.

Sidekicks spun around and sped after her, though it was obvious she wouldn't be able to stop her in time. "Kiki, NO!"

"You'll never take me alive." Kiki yelled as she shimmied up the berth. She got the top and took the laser-gun-looking thing off her back. Sidekicks could only watch in horror as the crazy, untested invention was aimed at Bumblebee's sleeping form. Kiki pulled the trigger; a blast of blueish yellow light streaked from the barrel towards Bumblebee.

Sidekicks closed her eyes as the beam hit, not wanting to see what it did to her Autobot hero. However, after several moments of silence—no screams of pain from Bee or shouts of triumph from Kiki—she peeked at the scene. Kiki had lowered her gun; she frowned at the Autobot in front of her, waiting for something to happen. But the ray had had no noticeable effect.

Kiki pouted before climbing down. "It no work." She glared at Sidekicks. "You jinx my work."

Sidekicks breathed a sigh of relief. "I regret nothing." She grabbed her friend's arm and dragged her to the door. "Now let's GO before one of the other Autobots comes and squishes us!"

Kiki stumbled at the sudden movement. She dropped something on the floor as she was yanked through the door, but she didn't have time to see what it was. Before long, they were out of the junkyard and back before the dimensional portal

"Phew!" Sidekicks sighed in relief as they arrived back in the lab. She collapsed on the floor, exhausted from the exertion and adrenalin. She did, however, have enough energy to give Kiki a death glare. "I am never letting you drag me through that thing again."

"It won't be the last time, so shhh." Kiki chided as she walked over to a computer.

Sidekicks groaned and lay back on the floor. "I should've just hijacked your ground bridge and gone to Europe..."

Kiki chuckled. "Baby, nobody can hack my stuff unless your name is Ash west and is my housemate."

"Don't call me baby." Sidekicks said with a scowl. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Well, I'm going to watch Bumblebee." Kiki replied, not looking away from the computer. "Something happened and I want to know what."

"Wait, is that some kind of security feed? You have a security feed hooked up to Bumblebee's room? That's...creepy."

Kiki just smiled, eyes glimmering with an evil light. "Oh you haven't seen creepy yet…"


End file.
